


Promethean

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [543]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony has found the connection between the victims and the serial killer. That means the case is solved, right? Or is it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 10/26/2000 for the word [Promethean](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/10/26/promethean).
> 
> Promethean  
> Of or pertaining to Prometheus.  
> Boldly original or creative.
> 
> This is a sequel to [Impecunious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7693330) and [Orotund](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10492599). You can read this one without having read the previous ones though. I'm not at all sure I'm using this word well.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #232 Knowledge.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Promethean

Tony hated to admit it, but this serial killer was very Promethean. Tony had thought there was a link between the serial killer and the pompous ass currently residing in one of their holding cells thanks to Vance and there had been, but the bigger connection to the actual serial killer was in their victims. It was this knowledge that had finally broken the case wide open.

The serial killer had been a passing acquaintances with one of the man’s pet lawyers who was well known for his soap box on law officer’s abusing privacy of individuals without probable cause. A few whispered words that the lawyer overheard and he took care of inciting the blowhard unknowingly to the serial killer’s cause.

Tony had finally found the connection when he started looking at the victim’s again, but they’d lost a lot of time looking into the bombastic ass, so Vance had temporarily locked him up for obstruction of justice. The charge wasn’t likely to stick, but it made them all feel better. Unfortunately, even though they’d found the connection they still didn’t know who their serial killer really was or where to find him.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
